Carita de Angel (Philippine TV series)
Carita de Angel was a 2014 Philippine fantasy drama television series based on the the 2000 Mexican telenovela of the same title that aired on Televisa that starred Daniela Aedo. It was starring the most talented child star wonder Mutya Orquia play the lead as the mischievous Dulce Maria, a sweet-hearted girl and smart little angel who believes in God maid for heaven where the adventures and lessons learned of the daughter depressed rich widower. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from January 6, 2014 to June 6, 2014, replacing ''I Need Romance''. It is the first television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and broadcast in high definition (HD). Production Scheduling At the time to start this new year in 2014 as IBC marked on its 54th year in the Philippine broadcast industry, it was promoted and premiered on January 6 with the first-ever fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'' and the romantic mini-serye ''I Will Be Here'' on January 13 and the heart-warming dramaserye ''Your Heart, My Love'' on January 27 as part of the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. Synopsis The story is about Dulce Maria (Mutya Orquia) is a sweet 5 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the kids for mommy sinks into depression. Her youngest daughter Rizza delos Larios (Cara Eriguel), the girl story of her life in the house and his father Father Gabriel Larios (Richard Quan), whose work in dad. With the guardian angel Dulce's help, she was able to see her a moment as her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Mitch Valdez). As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true. Dulce Maria shows the kids are Kendra Orquia (Kendra Kramer), Natasha Mabel (Atasha Muhlach), Sofia Morales (Sofia Milalres) and Louise Reyes (Louise Abuel) are in the girls of school, the catholic church of Pastor. Raymond Obina (Raymond Bagatsing) praise the lord in Jesus Christ. A story that will teach families different life lessons. Dulce Maria enrolls in the Catholic boarding school for girls called Reina de Diyos to be taken care of by the nuns there, as well as being taken care of by her uncle Noah (Jovic Monsod), who is a priest. Dulce Maria also has a secret place in the school known as "The old little room." There, her playful imagination comes to life, where she speaks with her mother Angelica, who dispenses advice to her and tells her wonderful adventure stories. Luciano slowly realizes that he does not love Nicole, while at the same time, feels a growing attraction to Cecilia. She, in turn, realizes that her religious vocation begins to waver once she realizes that she is in love with Luciano and must decide whether to take her religious vows or give up and listen to her heart, so that the lord and Jesus Christ his son. All the nuns in school adore the little girl and are saddened by the arrival of her father and his plan to marry the scheming Alfonsina. But count on Dulce Maria to come up with an idea that will send Cecilia packing and that will bring true love to the life of her father. Dulce Maria became the angel girl, she discover an adventure. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria Larios Valle - A sweet 5 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the kids for mommy sinks into depression. A little girl Dulce Maria who was left by her father in a boarding school after her grandmother died. With the guardian angel Dulce's help, she was able to see her a moment as her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Mitch Valdez). As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true. * Cara Eriguel as Rizza delos Larios - Dulce Maria's youngest daughter of the Larios family. * Richard Quan as Father Gabriel Larios - Dulce Maria's father of the Larios family, whose work in dad. Supporting Cast * Mitch Valdez as Cecilia Santos de Larios - Dulce Maria's mother of the Larios family. * Raymond Bagatsing as Pastor. Raymond Obina * John Regala as Luciano Larios * Candy Pangilinan as Mother Superior de la Luz Piedad * Phoebe Walker as Reverend Lucia * Jordan Castillo as Frida Iturbe * Cherie Gil as Estefania Larios de Gamboa "Aunt Wigs" * Jovic Monsod as Noah Gamboa * Lander Vera-Perez as Perpetual Chacón * Jericka Martelle as Nicole Medrano Romero * Hiro Torobu as Lluvia Amezcua * Jamilla Obispo as Sister Fortunata Rico * Paul Robis as Barbara Guerra * Kendra Kramer as Kendra Orquia * Gerald Pesingan as Gerald Abalos * Atasha Muhlach as Natasha Mabel * Sofia Millares as Sofia Morales * Louise Abuel as Louise Reyes Guest Cast * Hazel Faith dela Cruz as Agnes Barcelo * Richard Yap as Ricardo Pedrosa Special Participation * Ara Mina as Alfonsina Núñez * Joross Gamboa as Ryan Tan * Samantha Flores as Samantha Yepes Soundtrack * Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Amy Nobleza * Emmanuel (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Bukas Palad References See also * IBC-13 Offers Primetime Little Angel with 'Carita de Angel' Premieres January 6 * IBC-13 Launches Mutya Orquia and Janella Salvador In Their Own Fantasy Series * Two New Fantaserye Launched on IBC * IBC Board of Directors and executives explain programming to air more than teleseryes * Kapinoy Supertars invide Sinulog and Dinagyang Festivals * New Primetime Slot for IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime Starting March 10 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Carita de Ángel External links * Official Site * Carita de Angel on Facebook * Carita de Angel on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine drama Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series